


Danish drunkard

by CRMGrimmi



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Annoyed Norway, Drunk Denmark, Fun night out, M/M, No Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 13:51:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2070708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CRMGrimmi/pseuds/CRMGrimmi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Denmark's drunk again, and it's Norway's job to look after him, again.<br/>-Mod CRM</p>
            </blockquote>





	Danish drunkard

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Friend](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Friend).



“OK, Den, I think you’ve had enough to drink.” Finland said to Denmark, who had just downed his seeming billionth pint of beer.

“I have no idea what ya talkin’ about!” Denmark said, slurring each word, wearing an idiotic grin on his face. “I feel fine!” But, right after saying that, he passed out on the bar counter. Sweden sighed.

“We sh’’ld t’ake him h’me.” Sweden said, annoyed that their ‘come together’ was cut short because of a certain Dane. Iceland nodded, his puffin poking Denmark’s cheek, as if checking if he would bite. Sweden was about to help Denmark get up, when Norway stopped him.

“Don’t worry about it, I’ll get him back home, you guys stay here and continue socialising.” Norway said flatly as always. “Because honestly, if Denmark found out Sweden still has the key to his house, he’s going to flip.” Sweden had to agree with that, so Norway took Denmark homeward. Well…tried, at least.

“Norway~” Denmark said in a drunk way, waking up when they were out the bar. “Where are ya takin’ me~?” 

“Home.” Norway said flatly, dragging the heavy Dane. “You have had enough to drink.” Denmark laughed, and put all his weight on Norway’s shoulders, leaning on the smaller country. “Ugh, annoying big brother, you need to lose weight.” Norway said, teasing the drunkard. Denmark pouted like a child.

“Hey…” He whined, letting himself being dragged for a little while, till he decided that he didn’t want to go home. He took hold of a lamppost and didn’t let go of it. Norway had felt the weight disappear from his shoulders, so he turned round to glare at the blond Dane that was holding on tightly to the lamppost.

“Den, what are you doing?” Norway asked, completely unimpressed. Denmark had a drunken grin on his face, and his blonde hair was more messed up that unusual.

“I dun wanna go home~” Denmark said in a sing song voice. Norway stared at Denmark for a minute, and then sighed. 

“Home, now.” He ordered, as if talking to a dog. Denmark shook his head, a little too hard, and smacked his forehead on the lamppost. He giggled. “Big brother, you’re annoying. Why must you act like such a child all the time?” Norway said in an annoyed tone. He grabbed Denmark by the back of his shirt and tried to pull his away from the lamppost. “Let go of that lamppost immediately!”

“Dun wanna~!” Denmark said childishly. Norway growled, seriously getting pissed off with the Dane’s pathetic attitude. A loud crackling sound was heard.

“Let. Go. NOW!” He yelled at Denmark, letting an electric spark electrocute him. That made Denmark let go of the lamppost, but he fell backwards onto Norway, and they both on some nearby trash cans, making the contents of the trash fall unto them, and making a large racket.

“HEY! SHUT UP DOWN THERE! PEOPLE ARE TRYING TO SLEEP!” Some random guys yelled at them, then hurrying back to bed. Norway growled, and stared at Denmark, who was feeling the after math of the electrocution. Norway sighed, and peeled off a banana skin off of him. 

“Annoying big brother.” He muttered under his breath, carrying Denmark over his shoulder. “Tsch, now we’re going to need to have a shower.” He grumbled all the way home.

When they had arrived, Norway dumped Denmark unto the couch, and made his way to his bathroom, so he could have a shower. Meanwhile, Denmark woke up, still drunk. He sat up, and he heard the distant noise of a shower. He grinned in a perverted way, and tiptoed upstairs. When he entered Norway’s bathroom, he almost fainted from the nosebleed he got from the sight in front of him. He started drooling. He slowly made his way to Norway, fully clothes, except for his shoes and socks which he had kicked off earlier. He then tackled Norway into a large hug. Norway yelped in surprise, and glared at the blonde.

“Get out. You stink.” He said boldly. Denmark giggled like a five year old. 

“Why~? I also need to shower~.” He said, Norway knowing what he actually meant. Norway hissed, and elbowed him in the stomach.

“No can do.” He said flatly. Denmark doubled over in pain. Man, Norway could hit hard, and Denmark had all the rights to say so. Being the only one who actually got all of Norway’s violent treatment. Denmark pouted, and again, tackled Norway, not giving up on getting his fun tonight. “Big brother…I’m warning you.” Norway said, deadly serious. Denmark grinned like an idiot. Then pecked Norway’s lips. Norway, being shy in these positions, blushed a beetroot red. Denmark grinned wider, knowing he had won this. Or he thought at least. 

Norway went along with the game for a little while, letting Denmark kiss him lightly on the neck and collar bone, but just as Denmark was going to go a little further, a dark aura surrounded Norway immediately. 

“I warned you big brother~.” He muttered evilly. Denmark stared wide eyed at the evil glaring nation. He gave a weak and unsure smile. Even when drunk, he knew when he had gone over the line with Norway.

“N-Nor…please calm down…plea-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!” Den’s weak and drunk begging was no use to safe his sorry ass.

In the morning, Denmark woke up, washed and dressed in his night clothes, but had a splitting headache…and his body hurt all over. He winced at any movement, and grumbled at himself.

“So much for a fun night out…”


End file.
